Erza's little sister
by CAMIvH
Summary: Camila Scarlet, adopted sister of Erza Scarlet, has her adventures with her guild FairyTail. Finally enjoying her life with her new family. If only it could stay that way.


Welcome to my first sory! My space bar is a little touchy. Hope you enjoy!

FairyTail is owned by HiroMashima

* * *

The_ fire was everywhere, all around the village, people were screaming and running to safety. I ran to my home to find my family.  
"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" I cried out, hoping one of them would hear me.  
"Camilla!' I heard my mother shout. I was so filled with joy, I never noticed the rubble and debris until after I was warmly embracing my mother.  
"Camilla, I'm so glad you are unhurt. We need to get out of here, your father is looking for you by the river;_ _your favourite place to play. We will go find him and then we will all go to he hill on the edge of the village. You know which one right?" My mother asked me.  
I nodded and we left the house. We ran to the river nearby where I saw my father lying in the dirt.  
"Otou-san!" I cried in happiness. I ran to him but slowed to a stop as I was near him.  
_

Strange, _I thought, _why isn't he moving?  
_I kneeled in front of him and tried to shake him awake.  
"Tou-san, wake up tou-san. We need to go; Kaa-san is looking for you" he wouldn't move. I felt something wet and sticky where I shook him. I brought it to my face to get a better view; it was red.  
_Blood, _I thought. I shook him harder.  
"Tou-san wake up! Kaa-san will see you lying down and yell at you to get up." I'm holding back my tears as I continually shake him._

_"There's a child! Down by the river!" I heard someone shout. I got scared and went to find my mother. When I saw her around a group of men, she looked frightened.  
"Okaa-san! Otou-san's hurt!" I screamed as I ran towards her.  
"Cami! Run! Run away!" She cried to me. Those were the last words she said to me before the sword went through her chest. She dropped to the ground as the man pulled the sword, covered in blood, out of her body. She remained quiet and unmoving. The men were inching closer and closer towards me. I wanted to flee but my feet were stuck in place, filled with fear, I could not move. The man outstretched his hand, ready to grab me and..._

* * *

Camilla woke with a cold sweat. Nightmare, another nightmare. One that has appeared countless nights to haunt her. She sobbed silently, reliving the memory once more. Never again would she see her parents, her mothers smile and embracing her father; all gone. All thanks to that horrible monster.

Looking at the alarm clock on her bedside, she read 4:38am.  
_No sense getting back to sleep. _She tought; and with said thought did she decide to have another early morning training session before Erza woke up.

Brushed and braided back her long, red hair, she equipped into her everyday wear.  
Knee high, black combat boots with a gray pleated skirt, accompanied by a brown belt with a sword holster; blue crop top hidden by a silver chest plate, and matching grey arm guards.

She managed to get in two hours of combat training before Erza found her.  
"Ohayou, Erza-nee!" She greeted, slightly exhausted but still managed to smile.  
"Ohayou, Cami." She greeted back. Cami's fatigue was very noticable, especially by the mighty Titania, Queen of the Fairies. "Another nightmare? This is the thirteenth time I've found you after you've trained since the brink of dawn." Cami sweatdropped, being busted once again. "Are you sure you don't want to see Porulyisca-san?"  
"I'm sure nee-san. The doctor can't help me; I've tried. My bad dreams are not that bad. I like them sometimes. it fuels my drive." Cami argued.  
Erza shook her head at the nonsense her sister was speaking.  
_Why would anyone want to do nothing for their nightmares? Maybe Cami might tell me about her bad dreams tonight. This has been going on for two years, since she started living with me. Maybe even longer? Could she have been carrying herself like this even before we met?  
_"Very well," Erza spoke now out of her thoughts, "let's head to the guild"


End file.
